


Intentions

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rainbowfilling, M/M, prompt: drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is looking for release. Aiba complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by the lyric "My tongue will taste of gin and malicious intent" from the song "Me Vs. Maradona Vs. Elvis" by the band Brand New

Jun was feeling restless. It seemed like one deadline after another had kept him in front of his computer around the clock for the past month and he needed to find some human contact and lose himself tonight. His eyes slid from one person to the next; taking in and evaluating each person he passed. The sidewalk was crowded, but not uncomfortable as he made his way toward his intended destination for the evening. He sighed, swiping his right forearm across his forehead and tugging gently at the grey v-neck that was clinging to his body, desperate to get some sort of air circulating around him. The heat wave currently torturing the country was relentless. Even though the sun had set hours ago, the concrete of the city trapped the heat making the air feel almost stagnant as he breathed in the humidity.

The cool air from the bar’s air conditioning was a welcome relief as he stepped through the doors and noted his surroundings. The room was dimly lit and had several booths lining the walls and tables covering most of the rest of the floor space. Several of the booths and tables were currently occupied, but the prospects still looked rather grim. Jun resigned himself to the fact that he would probably have to settle and take what he could get.

He made his way towards the bar at the back of the room, situating himself on one of the stools that lined the bar and waited for the bartender who was unfortunately occupied with another customer at the moment. To Jun’s relief, the bartender glanced over at him and nodded apologetically, “I’ll be right with you” he said, inclining his head slightly. Jun nodded his understanding and settled back onto the stool, just glad to be out of the heat.

As soon as he was finished, the bartender turned swiftly and made his way towards Jun “I apologize for making you wait. What can I get started for you, sir?” he asked with a quick bow.

“Gin and tonic.” Jun ordered, then watched as the man swiftly prepared his drink, nodding his thanks as the bartender placed the glass before him. Turning his back on the bar, Jun’s eyes closed against the cool sensation of the liquid in contrast to the heat still stored within his body. Smiling slightly at the additional relief the drink brought, Jun once again turned his attention to the room at large, taking careful stock of each of the patrons in an effort to find the perfect target.

Jun’s attention was drawn to a couple at one of the booths towards the back corner, two smaller looking men who were sitting on the same side of the table, intimately close to one another and oblivious to the world. He was debating on whether or not he should try to squeeze himself into their conversation when a small movement in the far back corner caught his eye. It was a quick movement, a shift of a body into a more comfortable position, but the way that the dark brown hair fell over the man’s eyes had caught his attention. The man in question was sitting alone, swirling the remnants of a drink around in a glass absentmindedly. He seemed to be watching the couple as well, his look more than a little wistful.

Jun smirked then, turning back around to face the bar as he placed his now empty glass on the countertop. The bartender looked at him expectantly. “One more gin and tonic, and another of whatever he’s having” Jun said, gesturing towards the man in the corner, who was currently attempting to flag down a waitress. The bartender nodded and set to work, quickly filling the order.

Both drinks in hand, Jun walked towards the man confidently, grinning at the look of confusion his appearance garnered from the man, “You looked like you could use another,” he offered by way of explanation, setting the drink down and sliding into the booth opposite him.

“Ah, thank you, but you didn’t have to,” the man replied, seemingly pleasantly surprised as he pulled the drink towards him and took a long sip.

Jun shrugged, “It was nothing. By the way, I’m Jun. Matsumoto Jun.” He’d done this so many times that his words came out without any conscious thought, allowing him to watch the way the other responded, instead of worrying about how to go about getting what he wanted.

The other’s eyebrows drew together, “Like Bond. James Bond?” He asked, trying, and failing to suppress a giggle.

Jun stared at him, blinking slowly for a beat before deciding to ignore the question, instead countering with his own, “What’s your name?”

“Masaki. Aiba Masaki.” He replied, attempting suave, but landing somewhere near awkward as a laugh broke through the statement. He regained his composure quickly, but the damage had been done.

Jun grinned back at him. He was quite sure that he had never met anyone quite like Aiba Masaki in his entire life. Maybe he wasn’t settling tonight after all. “Well, Aiba-chan, it’s nice to meet you.”

Aiba beamed back at him, “it’s nice to meet you too Jun-chan!”

“I saw you watching them” Jun said, glancing towards the couple he had noticed earlier, “Jealous?” he asked teasingly.

Aiba’s face fell slightly, “A little.” He admitted, taking a sip of his drink. “I know them, well, kind of. I see them around a lot and it’s just so easy for them. It’s just kind of lonely drinking alone.”

Jun blinked, caught off guard by the candid statement; he hadn’t meant to strike a nerve and didn’t want to kill the mood before anything had really been established. “You’re not drinking alone tonight” He reminded him softly in an attempt to steer the conversation into a brighter place.

And just like that, Aiba’s eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, “That’s right! Tonight I have company!” he agreed, raising his glass and encouraging Jun to do the same, “Let’s toast!” He insisted.

Jun laughed and couldn’t help returning a smile, “What are we toasting to? Not drinking alone?” He asked raising his glass obligingly.

“No,” Aiba admonished with a shake of his head and click of his tongue, “to new friends! And to super tasty drinks!” He added, clinking his glass to Jun’s and bringing his glass back, tongue darting out from between his lips to bring the straw back and allow himself another long sip of the drink in his hand.

Jun’s eyes widened slightly at the display before him and he narrowed his eyes, ‘just who was playing who right now?’ he thought to himself as he too took another drink to complete the toast. His curiosity piqued, he decided he had to know more about the man before him, “Hey, Aiba-chan, what do you do?”

Aiba’s eyes lit up, “I’m a social worker. I work mostly with the elderly, making sure they’re getting enough to eat and checking in on them when they have no one else. It’s really fun because I get to meet all kinds of new people and hear stories that I never would have had the chance to!” He offered, grinning at the thought of all of his charges and the love he had for each of them.

Again, the candidness of his reply caught Jun off guard and before he knew what was happening he was staring back at him, “that sounds nice, really believing in what you do.” He said, a hint of wistfulness creeping into his voice.

Aiba cocked his head, “Do you not like your job, Jun-chan?”

Jun cringed inwardly, if he was going to ask personal questions, he should expect similar treatment, “No, it’s nothing like that” he replied with a quick shake of his head, “My job is fine, just busy. I work for a corporation and run numbers all day and try to find ways to cut costs and make things run more efficiently. It gets monotonous after a while though, so I like to escape and have a little fun every once in a while.” He explained.

Jun frowned into his drink; discussing his own life was never part of the plan. He needed to get things back into his comfort zone, and the best way to accomplish that goal was to go on the offense, “You like to have fun, right, Aiba-chan?” He asked, turning the focus, back on the other man.

Aiba nodded eagerly then watched Jun’s hand as it slid across the table, wrapping around his drink.

Jun’s eyes locked with Aiba’s in an intense gaze, “Then let’s have fun tonight.” He challenged.

“What are you drinking?” Jun inquired, not waiting for an answer as he pulled the drink towards himself and used Aiba’s own trick from earlier against him, teasing his tongue along the straw and swirling it over the tip, and sucking gently at the tip to draw the liquid into his mouth.

Aiba gaped at his actions, mouth dry as he stuttered a “ru-rum and coke” in response.

Jun smirked, pleased with the reaction.

Two more drinks and an hour later Aiba was giggling into the side of Jun’s neck as he stumbled along beside the younger man. “But, Jun-chan, what about my car?” He asked, breath tickling Jun’s overheated skin.

Jun’s arm was wrapped around Aiba’s waist, guiding him along the now nearly empty streets and towards Jun’s apartment, “It’s in a parking garage, right? It’ll be safe then. Besides, you can’t drive like this.” Jun chastised him lightly.

Aiba’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, grazing Jun’s skin in the process and eliciting a small hiss from the other, “Good point” He mumbled, pulling his head back slightly, eyes fixating on Jun’s profile in the muted light of the streetlamps. “Your eyelashes are really long, and you smell really good.” He commented, burying his nose back into Jun’s neck with a small sigh.

Jun fought a blush and rolled his eyes at the complement,“You’re drunk, but luckily we’re here.” he said coming to a stop outside of a large white apartment building. “I’m three floors up, so don’t fall down the stairs, okay?” He asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he attempted to help the other man stand on his own, taking his hand to tug him along.

Aiba nodded, putting his full concentration into the task at hand and following Jun as the other gently pulled him towards the stairs. They made it to Jun’s door with no incidents and Aiba licked his lips, watching Jun’s hands intently as he dug his house keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. Jun stepped aside, allowing Aiba to enter first with a playful flourish of his arm, and an “After you.”

Once inside, Aiba gasped as Jun pushed him up against the wall with one hand, closing the door and locking it with the other. “Shoes off.” Jun demanded, his lips grazing Aiba’s as he spoke. Aiba nodded jerkily as Jun stepped back, watching him clumsily step out of his shoes.

Jun was much less drunk and far more graceful as he removed his own shoes, lining them up with the rest in the genkan. He leered at the disheveled man teetering in the entryway and reached out, taking his hand again, “come on,” he urged.

Aiba complied and followed Jun as he led him through the living room towards the bedroom, noting the slight mess on the coffee table and bold red of the couch. As they entered Jun’s room, Aiba pulled on his hand, forcing Jun to turn and pulling him into a fierce kiss, tongue sliding into Jun’s mouth as the other gasped at the surprise attack. A minute later, Aiba pulled back, panting lightly and smirking at Jun, “Just wanted to see what that was like” He explained coyly.

Jun stared at him and roughly pushed him towards the bed, covering his body with his own and grinding his hips down. He smiled triumphantly at the sound elicited from the man beneath him, “Just wanted to see what that was like” he said with a smirk of his own.

Eyes darkened with desire, Aiba stared up at Jun, “Let’s not be lonely tonight.” He said, knotting his fingers in Jun’s hair and pulling him back down for a searing kiss.

Jun panted against Aiba’s lips, feeling the control he had on the situation slipping from his grasp, then something shifted inside of him and he kissed back, needing to feel the promised connection.

The next several hours were a blur of skin, lips, teeth and tongues as the two men explored each other fully. Jun particularly enjoyed learning the full range of sounds Aiba was capable of—-from breathy moans to sharp cries of delight. Aiba took pleasure in watching the man beneath him unravel; slowly working him down to where the only thing left was the feel of the moment as they moved together.

The next morning Jun was surprised to find himself wrapped around Aiba, chin tucked into the other man’s neck. His usual escapades left not long after they had finished, typically after a quick shower.

He tried to extract himself from the tangle of limbs as gently as possible so as to not wake the other, but Aiba was blinking up at him sleepily, hair sticking up at odd angles around his head soon after he began. “Go back to sleep.” He told him gently, stroking his hair softly, as Aiba nodded agreeably and snuggled back into the pillow, snaking his arms back around Jun’s waist and pulling him back down in the process. “We’ll do round three after my head stops pounding” Aiba mumbled into the top of his head.

Jun let out a small snort and snuggled back into Aiba’s warmth. ‘Maybe I’ll keep him around, nothing about him is predictable.’ Jun thought to himself, feeling the familiar tug of sleep on his senses as he smiled contentedly in the other's arms.


End file.
